


Some Like it Hot

by medjai_trowa



Series: Some Like it Hot [1]
Category: James Bond (Movies), Leverage
Genre: Crossdressing, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medjai_trowa/pseuds/medjai_trowa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew the general area he’d sent his deep-cover operative to. Why did he ever think sending a double-0 there too was a good idea?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Like it Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Posted to comment_fic.livejournal.com many aeons ago. I wish I could find my notes on when...

"Yoo-hoo!" M hears a woman call, but something about the voice make his heart sink. "Yoo-hoo! Uncle!"  
  
The next thing he knows, there's a strong pair of arms wrapped around him as a tall, broad shouldered woman in a strikingly patterned sundress embraces him. She's wearing far too much make-up, but it's not until Bond hisses in his ear, "Get us out of here, M," that he puts two and two together.  
  
He glances across at the second woman and realises that, yes, that really is his deep cover operative shrugging sheepishly at him as he adjusts his lacy gloves which, along with his light swing-jacket and loose trousers, nicely disguise the fact that he is built like a brick outhouse.  
  
M sighs and resolves to confiscate any recording devices the agents who have accompanied him to retrieve his agents from Heathrow airport have brought with them.  
  
Resigning himself to his fate - and hoping that Q had not managed to supply one of his more discreet recording devices, M offered an arm to each of the 'ladies'. "Shall we go, ladies?" he asked, attempting to look less like a bemused section chief and more like a doting uncle.


End file.
